Honkai Fighters
Honkai Fighters is an action fighting game released in January 2, 2019. Originally a shelved event in the main HI3rd game, Honkai Fighters return as a spin-off game from HI3rd: RE. The game was originally planned to be a DLC to HI3rd: RE, but was instead made as a separate game due to unspecified reasons. The game features a roster of the playable Valkyries back in the former said game, and including some of the mechanics in the game. The battlesuits from its main game are also present, although weapons, stigmata, and ELFs are removed because of technical reasons. Dorm, Creation Mode and skin modification support are also available as of the 2.3 update. In the latest version, the 2.5 patch, miHoYo added a new online PvP mode named Global Domination ''which is somewhat identical to HI3rd: RE's Artificial Theology mode but in a fighting game environment. They also added an open world RPG-esque PvE gameplay like Elsword's, named ''Knights of Honkai. Prologue *Kiana and co. discover something on the ground. Kiana: "Huh? What is this thing?" Bronya: "The Bronya hypothesizes that this is an artifact." Mei: "It does look old, after all." Theresa: "Don't touch that!" Kiana: "You're such a kill-joy, aunt Teri." Kiana: "Why won't you let us play with this for a bit?" Mei: "I agree with principal Theresa, it does look dangerous." Bronya: "The Bronya agrees with Subject Mei and Subject Principal." *Himeko and Fu Hua appear. Himeko: "Hey. What's up?" Fu Hua: "What is that?" Kiana: "Oh, it's just something I picked up on the ground." Kiana: "But aunt Teri won't let me play with it!" Theresa: "I keep telling you, it might be dangerous!" Kiana: "Come on, aunt Theresa! It's just a cube." Bronya: "Kiana Idiotka does not realize the hazards of the device." Kiana: "W-wha?! Mei! Bronya is talking bad about me again!" Mei: "It's for our safety, Kiana." Kiana: "Alright.. I'm just gonna-" *Kiana stumbles and accidentally presses something on the cube, making it glow. Kiana: "What's happening? Did I do something?" Theresa: "It won't do that if you didn't do something!" *A massive amount of force radiates from the cube, pushing away Kiana and the others. Mei: "W-what is this power?" Theresa: "I feel like I'm going to ripped apart..." Himeko: "This power...! I feel like I experienced something like this." *The cube then radiated a flashing light, blinding Kiana and co. *The cube then transports them into an alternate reality. > Honkai Fighter start!! < Playable Characters Humanoids * Kiana Kaslana * Raiden Mei * Bronya Zaychik * Murata Himeko * Theresa Apocalypse * Fu Hua * Kallen Kaslana * Yae Sakura * Rita Rossweisse * Seele Vollerei * Rozaliya Olenyeva * Liliya Olenyeva * Bianka Atagina * Reianna Brigantia * Wraith * Anna Karenina * Sin Mal * Hoshiyo Hakase * Wendy Li * Cecilia Shania * Angela Shania * Siegfried Kaslana * Shigure Kira * Elizabeth Báthory * Ji Xuanyuan * Erwin Schrödinger * Frederica Nikola Tesla * Li Er * Fuxi * Nuwa * Aisha Lopez * Ninti * Project Zero * Nina Scar * Musyoku Kika * Qilo Loralwhite * Princess Kaguya * Kevin Kaslana * Hyperion Ai * Astrid Malleus * Leslie Johnson * Seruti * Flora Askelson * Delta * Chloe Theater * Hinagaku Ichika * Agata Firaga * Bella Morte * Aphora Leblanc * Benares __FORCETOC__